


Hello from the other side

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Pre-Infinity War].La guerra contro Thanos incombe e Steve lascia un messaggio telefonico a Tony per provare a dirgli un'ultima volta che gli dispiace.Songfic su Hello di Adele.





	Hello from the other side

Hello from the other side  
  
Steven si portò il cellulare al viso e si mordicchiò il labbro, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Sentì il suono della segreteria telefonica e sospirò pesantemente, passandosi una mano tra i disordinati capelli biondo cenere.  
"Ciao" disse. Deglutì e scosse il capo, una ciocca voluminosa gli finì davanti al viso.  
"Ciao, sono io...". Strinse con più forze il cellulare rosso, gemello a quello che aveva inviato a Stark, che stava registrando dall'altra parte.  
"Tra un po' inizierà la fine del mondo, sembrano passati anni da quando ci siamo... lasciati, cioè, da quando non ci vediamo". Strinse le labbra sottili fino a farle sbiancare e raggiunse una delle immense vetrate del palazzo futuristico in cui si trovava.  
"Probabilmente ci ritroveremo sul campo di battaglia e non ci sarà tempo per i convenevoli. Forse nemmeno sentirai questa registrazione prima che Thanos sferri il suo attacco, probabilmente spazzando l'esercito in cui sarò in prima linea. Alla fine ho fatto una cosa da soldato proprio ora che non voglio esserlo più.  
Mi stavo chiedendo se, in una situazione diversa da questa, ti farebbe piacere incontrarci. Magari potremmo esaminare tutto quello che è successo, in modo che io riesca a trovare un modo per chiederti scusa che non sembri una frase fatta di circostanza che non so pronunciare neanche bene.  
Sai, Bucky sembra aver trovato una specie di religione da setta e mi dice che il tempo alla fine guarirà tutto, che persino voi potrete chiarirvi. Io non mi sento molto 'guarito', ti ho nascosto così tanto perché ero il primo a non saperlo affrontare". Si allontanò dalla finestra che si affacciava su Wakanda e raggiunse un muro, lo raggiunse con un pugno, creando una crepa, le nocche gli scricchiolarono. Dal piccolo scudo che indossava apparve una tuta che lo ricoprì completamente. Chiuse la telefonata e richiamò, lasciò squillare e che si riattivasse la segreteria telefonica.  
"Ciao. Riesci a sentirmi?  
Questa tecnologia è così antica che potresti essere incapace di usarla, come quella volta che guardavi con odio le matite.  
Sai, ultimamente ripenso a ogni momento che abbiamo passato insieme. Quando mi chiamavi boss, quando eravamo una squadra e una famiglia, mi sentivo libero, stavo vivendo la gioventù di cui mi avevano privato: la guerra, il ghiaccio e la mia stupidità" raccontò. Da fuori venivano delle urla di guerra, che sovrastavano i rumori urbani e il vociare della popolazione.  
"Ricordo ogni momento, ma non le emozioni. Ho dimenticato come mi sentivo quando ancora eravamo uniti e il mondo non era ancora caduto ai nostri piedi.  
A separarci, ancor prima dei migliaia di chilometri, erano le differenze tra noi". Si morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Chiuse la chiamata e ritelefonò, iniziando a registrare.  
"Ciao dall'altro lato,  
ti avrò chiamato un migliaio di volte... per dirti che mi dispiace per tutto ciò che ho fatto.  
Se non vuoi richiamarmi, almeno ascoltami. Qui sembra un altro mondo, persino Hulk nello spazio si sentiva meno lontano dalla Terra di quanto io mi senta qui. Sembra di essere in qualche pianeta di un sistema esterno al sistema solare come nei romanzi.  
Voglio provare dirti che mi dispiace di averti spezzato il cuore! Non è perché voglio sentirmi importante, ma, l'ho visto il dolore nei tuoi occhi".  
Si diede una testata contro il muro, l'armatura agì da sola e lo fece balzare all'indietro, permettendogli di atterrare in piedi. Il cellulare gli cadde di mano con un tonfo e i pezzi si sparpagliarono con un rumore di plastica, lo rimontò e controllò funzionasse. Ritelefonò con sguardo perso.  
"Ciao, come stai?   
Come al mio solito, finisco solo per parlare di te stesso. Mi dispiace anche di questo, come di tutto. Sai, alle volte penso che dovresti abbandonare tutti gli ingrati come me. Lasciare questo pianeta a se stesso e alla fine che lo attende.  
Non ti sei già fin troppo sacrificato per tutti? Alla fine eri tu quello che si gettava sul filo spinato per tagliarlo". Si sedette per terra, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e i suoi occhi si erano arrossati, il suo viso pallido era tirato e un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la faccia squadrata, finendogli nella barba.   
La sua voce decisa tremava leggermente e la sua c, di solito più marcata, sembrava detta con una tonalità più bassa e roca.  
Strinse un pugno, facendo abbastanza pressione da incanalare l'energia cinetica nel guanto della tuta.  
"Ti giuro che farò di tutto per non farti più del male, anche se probabilmente di me non t'interessa più niente. O peggio, mi odi". Chiuse la telefonata.  
< Chissà perché, quando ti chiamo, non rispondi mai, sembri non essere mai a casa >.  
Gettò indietro la testa.  
"Non è un segreto che il tempo si stia esaurendo sia per me che per te, avrei voluto sentirti un'ultima volta... per dirti quanto conti per me" mormorò.


End file.
